Letzter Tanz
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Es ist der Abschlussball in Hogwarts, und Draco will Harry überwachen. Was kann er tun, wenn er nicht will, dass ihre Beziehung auffliegt? Harry um einen Tanz bitten, natürlich...


Titel: Letzter Tanz

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM

Rating: NC-17 PG-13

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash), Lemon

Warning/s: cross-dressing, Felching

Inhalt: Es ist der Abschlussball in Hogwarts, und Draco will Harry überwachen. Was kann er tun, wenn er nicht will, dass ihre Beziehung auffliegt?

A/N: Inspiriert durch Emuras "W Juliet" (der Manga)

Ich mag kein Rosa. Und ich mag den Geschmack von Erdbeeren nicht, wenn es keine Erdbeeren sind, die ich esse.

Der Icon für diese Story ist ein Scan vom ersten Manga. Tatsächlich habe ich dieses Bild erst gefunden nachdem ich die Fic geschrieben hatte, und es passt perfekt ;)

hr 

Es war Harry Potters siebtes – und glücklicherweise letztes – Jahr in Hogwarts. In wenigen Tagen würde es ihm frei stehen, zu tun, was er wollte. Keine Sorgen mehr wegen verrückten Gothics, die nach seinem Hals trachteten (Voldemort), oder nach seinem Verstand (Snape). Voldemort war tot und Snape würde in Hogwarts bleiben, während Harry irgendwo in London, oder vielleicht noch weiter weg, wo niemand seinen Namen kannte, ein Haus kaufen würde. Dann wäre er nicht nur frei von dem Druck, der unfehlbare Junge-Der-Lebte zu sein – was er ohnehin nicht war -, sondern hätte auch endlich die Chance, mit seinem Geliebten öffentlich zusammen zu sein. Draco hatte diesen albernen Entschluss, sein 'Hogwarts' Eiswürfel' Image bis zum allerletzten Schultag zu bewahren. Und sein Image würde innerhalb von Millisekunden den Bach runter sein, wenn ihre Mitschüler mitbekamen, wie Draco sich in Harrys Nähe benahm.

Es war der Abschlussball und Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen ein wenig, da er hoffte, dass somit auch das Lied ein bisschen früher enden würde. Seine Gesellschaftsschuhe glitten beinahe über den Boden und er versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Parvati Patil zu bringen, die gerade seine Tanzpartnerin war.

Die Große Halle war in grellen Farben dekoriert und Tische mit Massen von Speisen und Getränken standen an den Seiten. Es war nicht wirklich langweilig – zumindest nicht dann, wenn man mit seinem Freund da war. Harry jedoch war von Draco getrennt, und er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, irgendetwas hiervon zu genießen.

Harry sehnte sich danach, wegzukommen, aber er konnte nicht, noch nicht. Selbst wenn es ihm so vorkam, als hätte er schon Ewigkeiten mit Parvati getanzt, so waren doch noch nicht einmal zwei Minuten vergangen. Hermione tanzte mit Ron, Ginny mit ihrem neuesten Freund, und nirgendwo war Rettung in Sicht, wenn der Erlöser der Zaubererwelt mal dringend Hilfe bräuchte.

'Was für eine nette Art, es mir zurückzuzahlen', dachte er und schniefte empört.

Harry war gerade dabei, sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben, als Parvati plötzlich stoppte und mit einem Stirnrunzeln über ihre Schulter das Mädchen anschaute, das es gewagt hatte, ihren Tanz zu unterbrechen.

"Was?" zischte sie und musterte das blonde Mädchen von oben bis unten. Der Eindringling war ungefähr gleich groß wie sie mit schulterlangen, honigblonden Haaren und großen braunen Augen, die sie gerade unschuldig anblinzelten.

"Dürfte ich abklatschen?" Es war wie eine Frage formuliert, aber die Blonde wartete keine Sekunde. Stattdessen machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß Parvati mit einem gekonnten Hüftschwung beiseite. Sie schnappte sich beide Hände von Harry, führte sie in die richtige Position, und drängte den Jungen, wieder zu tanzen anzufangen.

Harry konnte nur perplex zuschauen wie Parvati wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte bevor er von der Blonden herumgewirbelt wurde.

"Dafür werd' ich dich so was von umbringen, Potter", zischte das Mädchen, und Harry runzelte aufgrund der nunmehr bekannteren Stimme die Stirn. "Diese Schuhe bringen mich um und mir wird schon ganz schwindelig von der Höhe!"

"D-Draco?" stammelte Harry und lehnte sich zurück, um das angebliche Mädchen zu mustern. Der Blonde trug einen dunkelrot karierten Rock, kniehohe scharlachfarbene Stiefel und eine rosa Bluse. "Bist du das unter all dem, nun ja, dem?"

"Wir sind nicht mehr auf Vornamenbasis, Mister!" zischte der Blonde. "Das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Als ob es anders sein könnte!"

"Draco, was-" Harry verstand kein Wort. Und selbst wenn er schuldig war, dessen sein Freund ihn beschuldigte, würde er doch wirklich gerne wissen, was genau das war bevor Draco irgendetwas Harsches für seine Bestrafung tat.

"Es heißt 'Dintea', du Idiot", knurrte der Blonde, seine braunen Augen in Ärger blitzend. "Ich schwöre, wenn irgendjemand von dieser Farce etwas mitbekommt, werd' ich dich im Schlaf erwürgen. Und ich mach' hier keine leeren Drohungen, wohlgemerkt."

Harry konnte das leise Lachen nicht unterdrücken, obwohl ihm die Situation ein wenig surreal vorkam. "Oh, ich glaube dir. Du hast doch etwas gesagt, dass du meine – wie hast du's formuliert? – 'sozialen Interaktionen inmitten dieser Grube hormoneller Schlampen' überwachen wolltest."

Draco hob nur eine Braue und forderte Harry stumm auf, etwas gegen seine Wortwahl zu sagen.

"Aber warum bist du wie ein Mädchen angezogen?" wisperte Harry und erfreute sich daran, Draco herumzuwirbeln und ihn noch schwindliger zu machen.

"Wo wäre ein besserer Platz, dich zu überwachen, als an vordersten Front?" Draco sah selbstzufrieden drein über seinen eigenen genialen Plan.

"Hmm", machte Harry stirnrunzelnd. "Die braunen Augen stehen dir nicht."

"Ehrlich, danke", zischte Draco durch seine Zähne. "Das ist genau das, was ich hören wollte. Sei froh, dass es nur ein Blendzauber ist. Und bevor du etwas über meinen neu erworbenen Brustumfang sagst: Ich hab' einfach die Bluse verzaubert."

"Freut mich zu hören", grinste Harry und blinzelte zu Dracos Brust hinunter. "Ich würde nicht mal wissen, was ich damit machen sollte, wenn's echt wär'."

Draco rollte seine Augen und zwickte Harrys Arm. "Hör auf, auf meine Brüste zu glotzen! Das ist echt unhöflich!"

"Ja, ja." Harry zog Draco enger an sich. "Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Der Zauber muss echt genial sein; es sieht so echt aus..."

"Ich würde doch nie einen Zauber für meine Haare benutzen", sagte Draco schockiert mit einem Blick, als ob der alleinige Gedanke unglaublich dumm wäre. "Es könnte schrecklich schief gehen und dann wäre meine natürliche Farbe ruiniert – vielleicht wären meine Haare dann ein schmutziges Blond. Kannst du dir diesen Horror vorstellen?" Draco erzitterte vor Grauen und schüttelte rasch seinen Kopf, um diese schreckliche Vision abzuwehren. "Es ist eine Perücke."

"Clever, Draco, sehr clever." Harrys Augen glitzerten.

"Wenn du auch so clever wärst, würdest du dir merken, mich 'Dintea' zu nennen!"

"Tschuldige", sagte Harry. Eine seltsame Emotion huschte über seine Gesichtszüge. "Das ist einfach zu süß, 'Dintea'", gurrte er, und Draco lief wütend rot an. "Hast dir wohl einen Muggel-Song zu viel angehört? Dintea..." Er lachte leise.

"Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen? Ich hätte einfach in meinem Schlafraum bleiben sollen bis der dämliche Ball vorbei ist, da du mich ja so offensichtlich nicht hier haben willst! Na los, mach dich ruhig lustig über mich; ist mir doch egal. Ich gehe!" Bevor Draco jedoch seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen konnte, verstärkte Harry seine Umarmung um seinen Freund.

"Ich mach' mich nicht über dich lustig", protestierte Harry. "Bleib. Bitte?"

Dracos Entschluss schmolz schnell dahin und er nickte und ließ sich wieder näher an seinen Freund ranzupfen. "Ich bleibe aber nur, weil ich dich überwachen muss, das weißt du. Ich hasse diese grauenvolle Xanthippe", spie der Blonde und giftete Parvatis Rücken aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Niemandem ist es erlaubt, dir so nahe zu kommen - außer mir!" Er drückte sich noch näher an Harry, um seine Meinung zu verdeutlichen.

"Du musst dir wegen nichts sorgen machen", sagte Harry und verbiss sich das gönnerische Lächeln, das er seinem eifersüchtigen Liebsten schenken wollte. "Ich hab' nur Augen für dich."

Der dunkle Blick wandte sich an Harry. "Da kann ich mir nicht so sicher sein, Mr. Lass-Mich-Doch-Einfach-Das-Engste-Paar-Ausgeh-Hosen-Tragen-Das-Ich-In-Die-Finger-Bekomme-Weil-Ich-Mit-Meinem-Arsch-Angeben-Will!"

"Es ist nicht nur das engste Paar, sondern auch das einzige, das ich besitze", sagte Harry trocken. "Und muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es ausgesucht hast? Erinnerst du dich?"

Draco runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. "Vage." Er stoppte abrupt und blickte seinen Freund finster an. "Ich hör' aber gar nicht, wie du dich über meine Kleiderwahl beschwerst", sagte er mit langsamer und gewählter Stimme. "Ist der Rock nicht ein wenig zu kurz? Sind die Stiefel nicht ein wenig zu sexy? Und ist die Bluse nicht ein wenig zu eng? Ich meine, du kannst jede Kurve meiner Brüste sehen – auch wenn sie nur aus heißer Luft bestehen!"

"Aww", sagte Harry. "Du bist einfach zu süß, wenn du mich eifersüchtig machen willst!"

"Ich versuche nicht, dich eifersüchtig zu machen!" bestritt Draco vehement. "Es ist mir egal, ob du eifersüchtig bist oder nicht! Das ist doch einfach lachhaft! Als ob ich so tief sinken würde! Ha!" Er nahm einen schnellen Atemzug. Seine Brauen kniffen sich zusammen und seine Augen glitzerten fragend. "Bist du's denn? Eifersüchtig, meine ich? Wenn auch nur ein kleines Bisschen?"

"Nein", sagte Harry sanft und folgte Dracos Blick als dieser ihm ausweichen wollte. "Das brauche ich doch gar nicht. Du willst nur das Beste – und du hast mich doch schon."

"Du verbringst viel zu viel Zeit mit mir, wenn du schon diesen Schwachsinn verzapfst", grinste Draco. "Nicht, dass du daran etwas ändern darfst..."

Harry lächelte einfach und führte Draco in einem Kreis durch die Halle. "Willst du etwas zu trinken?" fragte er plötzlich.

Draco nickte. "Ein Glas von dem nicht-alkoholischen Punsch wäre nett."

"Bin in einer Sekunde zurück." Harry kämpfte sich durch die tanzenden Pärchen bis er den Tisch erreichte, der die großen Schüsseln mit Getränken hielt. Er warf einen schnellen Zauber, um zu eruieren, welcher nicht-alkoholische Punsch nun auch wirklich keinen Alkohol drin hatte, bevor er zwei Gläser füllte.

"Nein, nein, Rasieren ist nicht die weiseste Entscheidung", hörte Harry Draco (dessen Stimme ein wenig atemlos klang) zwei jungen Mädchen erklären als er mit den Drinks ankam. Der Blonde fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, um seinen Punkt zu illustrieren. "Epilieren ist viel empfehlenswerter für Mädchen mit so sensibler Haut wie ihr."

"Mhm", nickte eine kleine Brünette mit bewundernden Augen. "Danke!"

Harry verbiss sich ein Grinsen und hielt Draco ein Glas Punsch hin. "Hier hast du."

Der Blonde drehte sich um und klatschte in die Hände. "Endlich", stieß er aus, nahm das Glas an und trank dann einen kleinen Schluck. Nachdem sie mit dem Punsch fertig waren, stellte Harry die leeren Gläser auf einen Seitentisch, und er und Draco entschieden sich, noch ein wenig mehr zu tanzen, um diesen nervenden Mädchen zu entkommen.

"Planst du eine kosmetische Karriere?" fragte Harry unschuldig als er sich sicher war, außer Hörweite zu sein. "Oder hast du nur wichtige Tricks mit deinen neuen kleinen Freundinnen ausgetauscht?"

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. "Ich hätte nicht mal mit diesen hirnlosen Trotteln reden müssen, wenn du dein Versprechen gehalten hättest. Ehrlich, Harry, das war ein wenig mehr als eine Sekunde die du gebraucht hast, um die Drinks zu holen." Er rollte seine Augen und schnaubte. "Die wussten ja noch nicht einmal was Epilieren überhaupt war. Ich meine, wie dumm kann man denn sein?"

Draco klang so ungläubig, dass Harry es nicht wagte, herauszustreichen, dass er auch keine Ahnung hatte, von was Draco überhaupt redete. Wenn es Draco glücklich machte, dann ließ Harry ihn plappern. Und wenn Dracos sanfte Haut irgendeine Aussage machte, dann war sich Harry sicher, dass er nicht wissen musste, was dieses Deprimieren überhaupt war, um die Vorteile, die es brachte, zu genießen.

"Was denkst du, Harry?" fragte Draco ernsthaft und riss den dunkelhaarigen Jungen damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry blinzelte seinen Freund an und ein Ausdruck des Schockes huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ich denke, Zauber ist nicht dein bestes Fach."

"Was?" meinte Draco stirnrunzelnd. "Die Wahl des perfekten Epi-"

"Deine Augen!" unterbrach Harry schnell. "Sie sind wieder grau!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, dann verengte er sie schnell bevor noch jemand in ihre Richtung schaute. "Scheiße", wisperte er.

"Das kannst du laut sagen..." Harry dachte schnell nach. Sie mussten aus der Großen Halle raus. Jeder wusste, dass Dracos Augenfarbe einzigartig 'Malfoy' war, selbst wenn Draco diese Tatsache die meiste Zeit hasste. Wenn nun jemand mitbekam, dass 'Dintea' Dracos Augen hatte, dann bräuchte es keine Hermione, um den Rest herauszufinden. "Oh!"

"Was jetzt?" zischte Draco und schaute sich unauffällig um.

"Du, uh – ich weiß nicht, wie ich das nett ausdrücken soll – du gehst ein."

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine flach werdende Brust. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich in Zauber einen UTZ bekommen habe. Das sollte nicht passieren." Er presste sich näher an Harry, um die Tatsache zu vertuschen, dass er wieder flach wie ein Brett war. Ein vorbeitanzendes Paar schoss missbilligende Blicke in ihre Richtung, als ob sie öffentlich rumknutschten, nur weil Draco absolut keinen Höflichkeitsabstand zu Harry einhielt.

Harry lachte leise aufgrund der Absurdität der Situation und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Okay", sagte er. "Mach keinen Augenkontakt und bleib immer schön bei mir. Ich manövrier' uns hier schon raus."

"Mein Held", sagte Draco sarkastisch, aber er tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. "Aber dass du's weißt: Nur weil ich gerade in Nöten bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch Jungfrau bin."

Harrys Augen glitzerten wieder als sie auf Dracos borstig dreinblickende trafen. "Was immer du sagst, Dintea."

Zehn Meter von der Freiheit entfernt stolperten sie praktisch über ein Hindernis.

"Hey, Harry", sagte Ron. "Wo ist Parvati? Ich dachte, ihr zwei wärt zusammen hier."

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen; Draco hatte ihn in die Seite gezwickt. "Um, weiß nicht", sagte Harry ausweichend. "Sie musste ein bisschen früher gehen."

"Und wer ist das, Harry?" fragte Hermione pointiert. "Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

'Nein, aber danke der Nachfrage.' Draco vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in Harrys Brust und schüttelte seinen Kopf zur Verneinung.

"Dintea ist ein wenig... schüchtern", erklärte Harry entschuldigend. "Hufflepuff Fünftklässlerin", fügte er mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu, als ob das alles erklären würde. Dann verschluckte er sich; Draco hatte seinen Absatz in Harrys Fuß gerammt. "Und ihr ist ein wenig übel... Wir werden etwas an die frische Luft gehen." Harry keuchte und dankte Merlin, dass Draco sich nicht dazu entschieden hatte, Stöckelschuhe zu tragen. Somit hatte er wenigstens noch alle fünf Zehen an seinem Fuß.

"In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns später, Harry."

"Es war nett, dich kennenzulernen, Dintea", sagte Hermione und winkte Harry zum Abschied. Harry dachte, dass er sich das wissende Glitzern in ihren Augen nur einbildete.

"Tschüß", sagte Draco in einer schmerzhaft hohen Stimme und verließ den Raum beinahe fluchtartig, Harry hinter sich herziehend. "Hufflepuff?" fragte er schrill als sie außer Hörweite waren. "Hufflepuff! Seh' ich denn aus wie ein verdammter Hufflepuff?" Der Blonde schien unter Schock zu stehen.

"Hufflepuff ist das einzige Haus, wo Ron und Hermione nicht viele Schüler kennen. Und ich denke nicht, sie hätten mich mit dir gehen lassen, wenn sie wüssten, in welchem Haus du wirklich bist", erklärte Harry dem stammelnden – und in höchstem Maße beleidigten – Slytherin. "Komm schon, ich bring dich zurück in deinen Schlafsaal."

"Zum Hufflepuff-Turm geht's in diese Richtung", knurrte Draco. "Merlin, Harry, wie konntest du? Ich dachte, du liebst mich!" Seine grauen Augen fingen an zu tränen. "Hufflepuff", flennte er. "Du denkst, ich könnte ein Hufflepuff sein!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog Draco hinter sich her. "Manchmal frage ich mich echt, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache", murmelte er. "Ich meine, ich weiß, ich liebe ihn, aber andererseits, niemand würde es mir nachhalten..."

Sie bogen um eine weitere Ecke und kamen in einen Gang, der letztendlich zu den Kerkern führen würde. "Komm schon. Wir müssen dich aus diesen Klamotten rauskriegen", sagte Harry und fügte unhörbar hinzu: "Bevor du dich komplett in ein Mädchen verwandelst."

"Potter!" schnappte eine entsetzte – und schmerzlich bekannte – Stimme.

Harry versteinerte auf seinem Standpunkt und fühlte wie Draco hinten in ihn rein stieß, mitleiderregend schluchzend. Das war genau das, was Harry nicht vermissen würde, wenn er einmal aus Hogwarts raus war: Snape in all seiner schrecklichen Vielfalt. Snape in einem Klassenraum; Snape im Gang; Snape, der Punkte abzog; Snape, der aus dem Nichts erschien, wenn er kleine weinende Mädchen hinter sich herschleifte und verlangte, dass sie ihre Klamotten loswurden.

Das klang einfach nicht richtig.

"Was denkst du, dass du da tust?" knurrte Snape, schnappte seine knochigen Finger um Harrys Schulter und riss ihn von dem Blonden weg.

"Professor, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!" versuchte Harry sich selbst zu verteidigen.

"Es ist exakt das, wonach es aussieht! Dein Goldjungen-Status wird dir nicht-"

"Ich-" Harry blinzelte hilflos zu Draco hinüber, der, selbst durch seine Tränen, seinen Freund schadenfroh beobachtete. "Es ist nicht- Jetzt komm schon!" bettelte er, aber der Blonde formte nur ein Wort mit seinen Lippen: 'Hufflepuff.'

"Folge mir, Potter", höhnte Snape und stieß den Jungen vor sich. "Und hör auf, das Mädchen zu beeinflussen; das ist erbärmlich, selbst für dich." Das Höhngrinsen verwandelte sich in eine arme Version eines tröstlichen Lächelns als er seinen Blick auf Draco wandte und scheuchende Bewegungen machte. "Und du gehst besser wieder zurück in deinen Schlafsaal, Miss..." seine Stimme verlor sich und er runzelte die Stirn bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Ich werde später mit Professor Sprout reden."

Das zu sagen war jedoch falsch, aus offensichtlichen Gründen.

"Ah!" schrie Draco und warf die Hände in die Luft. "Wieso nimmt denn jeder an, dass ich ein verdammter Hufflepuff bin?" fragte er den Plafond. Jetzt war es ihm egal, wer ihn hörte und herausfand, wer er wirklich war. "Ich meine, wenn ich die Perücke zu Zöpfen geflochten hätte, könnte ich es akzeptieren, aber ich habe mich dagegen entschieden! Also wieso? Wieso?"

Harry schaffte es kaum, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten, als er Snapes absolut entsetztes Gesicht sah. Selbst wenn Draco sich da ein wenig beeilen hätte können, so war dieser Blick doch die gesamte Warterei für Harry wert.

"D-" Snape verschluckte sich. "Dr-?" war alles, was er zusammenbrachte, aber Draco verstand.

"Es ist alles ein großes Missverständnis", erklärte der Blonde mit einem zauberhaften Lächeln. "Harry hat nichts-"

"Und ich will es nicht wissen!" unterbrach Snape schnell und hob seine Handflächen in einer beschützenden Geste. Er entfernte sich rückwärts und sah dabei recht verstört aus. "Niemals!"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verschwand dann von der Bildfläche als er eine Ecke umrundete.

"Jetzt ist dein Image endgültig den Bach runter", sagte Harry leichthin und näherte sich wieder seinem Freund.

"Das denke ich nicht", antwortete Draco. Er legte seine Arme um Harrys Taille und lehnte sich an ihn. "Snape wird nichts sagen. Niemals."

Harry lehnte sich lächelnd nach unten, um Dracos rosa Lippen zu küssen. "Nun, dann bring' ich dich jetzt besser zurück in deinen Schlafsaal bevor wir noch jemand anderem begegnen."

Draco runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich schon zurück in meinen Schlafsaal will."

"Wo willst du dann hin?"

"Ich will wohin, wo wir ein wenig abgeschiedener sind. Nein, ich will es nicht, ehrlich gesagt wünsche ich es mir."

"Oh. Okay", grinste Harry, schnappte sich Dracos Hand und zog ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

hr 

A/N: Das war der erste Teil, der zweite wird nicht auf veröffentlicht, da er NC-17 ist. Alle, die gerne weiterlesen würden, können gerne dem Link auf mein lj journal folgen, dann auf Fics klicken und "Letzter Tanz" in der Harry/Draco Kategorie auswählen.


End file.
